peculiar_children_books_fanon_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Haven
Haven is a loop that is available for anyone to use for Roleplay and as a place to create Original Characters for. Participation in roleplay is open for all, though one must follow the rules below in order to not be removed. Some of the Heads of sections are up for adoption......look out on the discussion board for future information! Information Haven is a place for peculiar animals to be kept safe and well taken care of, as well as a home for peculiar children. The loop is set in 1948, in incredibly rural farmland. Haven is run by Miss Raven and Miss Sparrow, but the six different groups that the children are placed in are run by 'head' peculiars from 18-22 in Loop Age. Each group that the peculiar children can be sorted into are Arctic, Savannah, Farm, Freshwater, Rainforest, and Forest. Each habitat corresponds to the animals that live in that habitat, with each group responsible for taking care of the animals who would naturally live in that habitat. The loop is extremely large, as to accommodate the many animals that live in Haven. Each group shares a large cabin, with 15-20 children in each group. Rules *'Minimal Gore' Don't go in to excessive detail about injuries. *'Injuries' Don't majorly injure or kill other user's characters without their permission. This means ask them first. *'Language' No swearing! No swear words of any kind. *'Adding Characters' Ask either me (Starflight897) or Aira (AiratheWindWing55) to put your character here Current Peculiars 'Arctic ' Head: Laurel (Aira) Children: Animals: 'Savannah' Head: Children: * Ronald (Looner) Animals: * Sonic (Star) 'Farm' Head: Children: * Olson (Star) Animals: * Draken (Star) 'Freshwater' Head: Alexa (Starflight) Children: * Roy (Looner) Animals: 'Rainforest' Head: Cyra (Starflight) Children: Animals: *Silver (Starflight) 'Forest' Head: Children: * Catalina (Smallfoot) Animals: Camp ''Setting Haven is set in a huge clearing bordering a nearby forest. In one part of the clearing is the large schoolhouse and mess hall with kitchens. There are also six large cabins each for the different sections of peculiars that will take care of the different animals in the section with the same name. In the forest, there is a stream and an invisible force field that is created by a peculiar teen to prevent animals in the Forest section to prevent escape. Close to the forest there is a very big lake, of which houses the Freshwater animals who the Freshwater section of peculiars take care of. This also has a force field. Around that area are four more large habitats encased in force fields, each habitat corresponding to the section the children are sorted into. 'Dining House' The dining house is a huge, rustic wooden room that adjoins to the kitchens. There are rows and rows of tables and benches, and there are no assigned seats. Peculiars from any section can sit wherever they would like to. Along one wall, there are multiple giant windows, and along the other, there are windows into the kitchen to be served foot. Sections rotate serving food and cleaning up the tables as chores. 'Kitchens' The kitchens are huge, with large fireplaces and grills to cook and boil food items in and sinks with pumps to wash dishes and other things. People from each section have a schedule that tells them when it is their turn to cook, every section participating except for the peculiars in the Farm section. Those peculiars must harvest and grow crops, milk animals, and take care of the farm animals. 'Food and Drink' The human peculiars are all pescatarian, meaning that they eat no meat except for fish. To get the vegetables, fruits, and non-meat animal produce (eggs, milk, etc.) the Farm section raises chickens, cows, and other farm animals. They are in charge of supplying all the food, which is why there are multiple peculiar humans that can make plants grow among their ranks. Fish is caught by the Freshwater section in the lake, where the inhabitants of the lake are taught not to devour the fish and clams that are in there. Water, for almost all of Haven's inhabitants, is supplied by two freshwater springs in the Forest section. The Forest peculiars, human and animal alike, are tasked with supplying water for most of Haven. The rest of Haven, mainly the peculiar animals in the Arctic section, either drink the saltwater in the small 'ocean', as their mouths can filter the salt out, or eat highly fatty fish and the chemicals in their body break the fat down into water. Penguins are among ones who can filter out salt, and polar bears can break fat down into water. Peculiar animals are fed much less easily than the human peculiars. The Forest, Savannah, Farm, and some of the Freshwater section can eat the plants that naturally grow in their section or get vegetables from the Farm one. However, the majority of the Freshwater section must be fished for, by Freshwater human peculiars. As for the larger, carnivorous animals, Forest human peculiars kill deer and large animals to feed, for example, polar bears. Sections 'Arctic Section' The Arctic Section houses multiple peculiars, with the head of the section being Laurel Samson, who can lower temperatures using her mind. Most of the peculiars there specialize with water and cold, since there is a small water patch that they every day must summon, ice shelf to prevent from melting. The icy area of the animal enclosure is created by three peculiar polar bears that live there, and their fur creates ice crystals on whatever it touches. They also radiate cold, which helps keep the animal's area cool. Another group of animals who are needed to keep the habitat suitable are Summoner Seals, a peculiar species who have horns on the front of their heads. They, when properly trained, can summon large amounts of water from places they've been. There are four Summoner Seals in Haven, and they summon salty sea water from Antarctica every day with help from a peculiar who can boost abilities through touch. 'Savannah Section' The savannah section is fairly large, covered in grasses and dotted with large rock structures, trees, and small watering holes. Human peculiars in this section receive deer meat from peculiars in the Forest Section in order to feed the peculiar lions that they take care of. 'Farm Section' The Farm Section is led by a human peculiar who can grow plants, as this section is tasked with growing crops and food for Haven. They also take care of peculiar and non-peculiar farm animals such as cows, Armageddon Chickens, and goats. Farm Section human peculiars supply every section with milk, butter, wheat, corn, beans, and many more. Due to their already-important duties, they do not have to participate in kitchen duties or cleaning up the dining house after meals. The looping of days also ensures that the seeds to grow the food reappears in the land every morning to be regrown. 'Freshwater Section' The Freshwater Section takes place at a huge lake, where most of the peculiar animals live. There is aquatic plants that grow in it and a stream that comes down from the Forest Section into it. There are many non-peculiar fish that live in the waters, and those fish are the food source for almost all of Haven. Human peculiars of the Freshwater Section are tasked with fishing the fish out for the entirety of Haven. Since Haven is a loop, each day, the fish appear again once more to be caught. This ensures a stable food supply as ong as the loop is running. The head of this section does the majority of the fishing, as she can hold her breath for very long and has webbed fingers and toes. Rainforest' Section' The Rainforest Section is lead by peculiar Cyra, who can shapeshift and understand the animals she shapeshifts into. A species of Oropendola-looking birds called Fioren's Oropendola radiate a high amount of heat, and the ones that live in Haven help keep the Rainforest Section hot and humid. The animal habitat of the Rainforest Section has huge trees, grown by Farm Section peculiar humans who can make plants grow as their peculiar ability. There is a very small river going through the Rainforest Section of which has no fish. 'Forest Section''' The Forest Section is the biggest of all the sections, and like the Freshwater section, is entirely natural and was not created by the Haven peculiars. The forest was there when the land was bought, and houses multiple non-peculiar animals that can be caught over and over again since the looping of days brings them back to life. The deer that live in this section are caught by the human peculiars of this section to be fed to peculiar carnivores that need red meat to survive. Category:Loop (Usable) Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55)